Kenji Hagino
'Kenji Hagino (KANJI: '?? ??) is a student of Le Académie d'entraînement and the only known possessor of Fixer-Upper currently enrolled in a hero exchange programme; Despite the fact he speaks little to no French he immediately chose it as his first choice of transfer citing the attractiveness of French girls. Kenji is the son of the lesser known Hero '''Bicycle Boy '''and a quirkless mother. The Hagino family owns several cycling equipment shops throughout Japan and when home Kenji works part-time as a mechanic in the Kagoshima branch. When not oogling at females or fixing whatever he gets his hands on, Kenji can be found in large empty spaces attempting to hone his quirk which he priorities over traditional studying. As a result, Kenji consistently lands near the bottom of the class in terms of grades yet makes up for it in his practical abilities. Furthermore, Kenji actively distances himself from his classmates and instead finds company in his own creations however Kenji remains fiercely loyal in battle towards his allies and often becomes significantly hot-headed often needing to be restrained by his comrades after a fight. Appearance Kenji is distinctive in his looks, with long flowing pink hair that is more-often-than-not covered by a beanie. The left side of his hair features a short braid that stops at shoulder length. Kenji also dons many piercings on his face, many of which break school regulation which Kenji is all too aware of. Kenji's unique teeth are abnormally sharp and are an item of both pride and insecurity for Kenji. While they provide no advantage over a normal person's teeth he has never sought treatment for correcting them. Kenji's normal school attire consists of a blue mechanic's jumpsuit, clad with slogans and symbols promoting his fa mily's business along with a T-shirt underneath that changes daily. His trademark black beanie will almost always be firmly attached to his skull unless the need arises where he must remove it, revealing an uncontrollable, spiked patch of hair that would appear to be elbow-lengthed if flat. When practicising with his quirk or actively involved in a mission Kenji wears a hero suit that looks remarkeably similar to his school uniform. The blue jumpsuit is replaced instead with a yellow jumpsuit that appears noticeably lighter and a lightweight kevlar plate in place of his T-shirt along with a pair of high-jump boots. Kenji's hero suit is designed for quick movement while also maintaining a considerable degree of protection from threats. This mobility sacrifices his equipment carrying ability as well as his overall durability in a fight. Personality Kenji is to put it simply, a wild-child; Constantly with a goofy smile on his face and ready to say something at extremely innapropriate times Kenji often stokes ire as much as he does laughter with his comments. While often he can be found making wisecracks at teachers and socialising as a collective with the class Kenji tends to spend the vast majority of his time by himself in the school's canteen and workshops. Kenji is by no means the sharpest tool in the shed. While he is capable of achieving qualifications he struggles significantly in languages and mathematics partly invoked due to his lack of studying and fixation with his quirk and hobbies. Often he makes stupid or ingorant comments that are often misread by his more intelligent classmates as sarcastic jokes. In this sense, Kenji feels distanced from his colleagues. While predominantly laid back forms of confrontation change Kenji into an almost entirely different being. His responses to a challenge are either that of fierce determination and fury or immense fear and panic. He tends to become significantly more emotional the further his relationship has developed with the people in question however he tends to reserve his feelings the most with people he's the closest with in order to take up, and most of the time fail to, the leadership role. When in battle, Kenji hardens into hotheadedness and becomes almost consumed with rage. This rage however can quickly devolve into cowardice when faced with superior numbers or a vastly stronger opponent. Kenji loses a significant portion of his chilled out persona in such events however when placed in a support role and is actively building gadgets to assist he becomes almost maniacally involved in his fantasies of invention and once engaged it is difficult to pull him out of his dream. History WIP Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Kawate0Shuzo